Indigo Hazard 93
by H.A. Taylor
Summary: Final Chapter is up. A distraught mother deals with her daughters kidnapping while a girl chases after a man wanted by the police. Neil/Grace.
1. Chapter 1

**Indigo Hazard 93**

_**Chapter One**_

**Mistreated and Forgotten**

**Summary: **A distraught mother deals with her daughters kidnapping while a girl chases after a man wanted by the police. Neil/Grace.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Bill or its characters all original characters are my own.

**A/N:** I do apologise in advance for any plot errors or mistakes. I posted a Neil/Grace Valentine's Day fic a couple of weeks ago, if you don't mind please go have a read. Enjoy :)

* * *

A woman holding onto a basket of folded laundry stood in her daughter's bedroom. To any outsider it would look as if this woman was simply just putting away her daughter's laundry. However, if one looked close enough they would see the anguish on the woman's face as her eyes landed on the screen of the laptop computer on the desk in the corner of the small room.

The computer was left signed into an online chat room. Julie Reid, a recently remarried single mother, had always warned her daughter to stay away from all those sites but obviously she hadn't done a good enough job.

Julie placed the washing basket down on the bed and sat down at Kensie's computer. Kensie had been talking to a person by the name of ripley-92. The chat log that had been left open dated back to the previous night, the thirteenth of January. Julie read through the chat log. It seemed that ripley-92 had convinced Kensie to meet him at the park near her school.

Fearing that this wasn't the only contact that the two had had, Julie opened up her daughter's email account. In amongst the numerous emails from her friends were emails from "Ripley". Julie read through quite a few of the messages. In some he had asked Kensie what she looked like; how old she was; where she went to school and where she lived. In another she was asked to send photos of herself.

Julie clicked on the sent messages folder a scrolled down to the reply email that corresponded with the date on the message that Kensie had been asked to send photos of herself. The email opened and to Julie's horror Kensie had indeed sent photos of herself in her school uniform; photos with friends or family that she had cropped to show only her and photos of her in her football uniform, a sport which Kensie's mother had all but forced her to play.

Upon seeing this Julie rushed down the stairs to the phone and hurriedly dialled the number for Kensie's school. According to the computer Kensie hadn't turned up for school. Julie had refused to believe this as she had seen her daughter walk out the front door earlier that morning carrying her backpack.

* * *

Julie anxiously paced the lounge room when the doorbell rang. The woman hurried to the door knowing that it would be the police. She opened the door to two detectives.

"Mrs Reid, I'm DC Grace Dasari and this is DC Jacob Banks May we come in?"

"Yes, sure," Julie stepped aside to let the two officers in and closed the door behind them.

Banksy and Grace followed Julie into the living room and sat down on the sofa, Julie sat in one of the arm chairs.

"Mrs Reid…" started Grace before she was cut off by Julie asking Grace to call her Julie. "Okay, Julie when was the last time you saw Kensie?"

"This morning when she walked out the door on her way to school."

"And when did you realise that she was missing?"

"I realised Kensie was missing when I rang her school to see if she was there after I found…I found a chat room window open and some emails to a ripley-92," Julie began to breakdown so Grace gently placed her hand atop the other woman's.

"Julie do you mind if I go take a look at look at Kensie's computer?" asked Banksy.

"If it'll help."

"Thank you," Banksy stood up and made his way upstairs to Kensie's room.

"What's your family life like here at home? Does Kensie get along with you and her father?"

"My husband, Tom, he is her stepfather. Kensie's father died five years ago."

"Pardon my mistake. Have there been any problems between Tom and Kensie?"

"Not since the two first met but that's normal when a kid is introduced the their parent's new partner, right? We only just got married in the middle of last year."

"Did Kensie seem detached from her friends, yourself or other family members?"

"I don't completely understand what you're asking."

"Has she stopped going out with friends? Has Kensie been spending more time on the internet and avoiding talking to people in person?"

"From what I can tell Kensie's been acting like normal, nothing out of the ordinary."

"Are you sure?"

Before Julie could answer the front door opened. Knowing who it was the woman stood up from her spot in the armchair and walked out into the hall.

"Hey what's wrong?" asked Tom as he put his lunch box down on the ground.

"Kensie's missing, Tom. She might…might have been taken by a paedophile."

"Come here," Tom pulled his crying wife into his arms and gently kissed the top of her head.

Grace saw Banksy walk down the stairs so she walked over to meet him at the bottom. "So who's this?" asked Banksy quietly.

"This is Julie's husband Tom."

"Kensie's father?"

"No he's her stepfather."

"I'll have a chat to him while you continue talking to Julie," suggested Banksy.

* * *

Having finished talking to Kensie's mother and stepfather, Grace and Banksy walked back into CID. The two detectives sat down at their respective desks as Neil walked out of his office. "What have we got on the case so far?"

"Kensie Marsden, seventeen, reported missing by her mother Julie this morning after discovering that her daughter had been talking to ripley-92. This ripley-92 has been known to target seventeen year old girls but has thus far eluded capture."

"What do we know about the girl's relationships with family and friends?" asked Neil.

"Kensie's mother believes that all is fine in her daughter's life," replied Grace.

"But, from what I could tell of her email communication with her friends, Kensie wasn't happy with her home life. She doesn't get along with her step father and feels that he is trying to replace her real father who passed away five years ago," added Banksy.

"Mickey and Terry I want you two to find out everything you can on ripley-92," the two detectives walked to their desks and began their assigned tasks. "Stevie and Banksy go to Kensie's school and talk to her friends and see what you can find out."

"Gov," replied both Stevie and Banksy at the same time.

Neil turned to Grace, "Grace I want you to go back to the family, you'll be the FLO. Also see if you can find out what belongings of Kensie's are missing."

"Gov."

* * *

As a balding, overweight middle aged man scanned over the incoming arrivals at the train station somewhere in North London a girl stepped off the train that had just arrived. She pulled the hood of her black hoodie over her head so as not to be seen by the middle aged man of whom she had seen from the train window as it pulled into the station.

The girl walked passed unnoticed by the man. He stood in the same spot until all the passengers had departed the train. At this point he started to become very agitated. He feared that the police had set up and obbo to catch him so he slunk off into the shadows of the train station.

The man's paranoia was all a part of the girls plan.

* * *

**A/N: **So there's the first chapter :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Indigo Hazard 93**

_**Chapter Two**_

**Mistreated and Forgotten**

**Summary: **A distraught mother deals with her daughters kidnapping while a girl chases after a man wanted by the police. Neil/Grace.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Bill or its characters all original characters are my own.

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews. Here's the second chapter, enjoy :)

* * *

Jess Smith and Zac Jones, Kensie's two closest friends were pulled out of their history class and called into the headmaster's office. Neither of the two teenagers had any idea what they had done to deserve a visit to the headmasters office.

When the two teenagers walked into the office they were immediately led into Headmaster Maxwell's office. They were surprised to see not only the headmaster in the room but there were two other people in there too.

"Mr Jones, Miss Smith Please take a seat," Headmaster Maxwell motioned towards the two chairs in front of his desk. "This is DS Moss and DC Banks from Sun Hill Police Station, they would like to talk to you about Kensie Marsden."

The two friends looked at each other with confused looks on their faces. They knew their friend hadn't turned up to school but they just assumed that she was sick, which wouldn't merit a police investigation.

"By the looks on your faces and your silence I take it you haven't heard about what's happened to Kensie?" asked Stevie.

"N-No we haven't," Zac was the first of the two teenagers to respond.

"What's happened to her?"

"She may have gone to meet up with someone who she believed to be a normal seventeen year old girl who she met online but we believe to be a much older man," replied Banksy.

"Are you seriously trying to tell us that Kensie's been taken by some pervert she was talking to online? No, she's too smart for that. She just wouldn't," retorted Jess in disbelief.

"Miss Smith there is no need to be rude! These detectives are just doing their job," said Headmaster Maxwell, not one bit impressed with Jess's behaviour.

"It's okay, I didn't mean to offend you," said Stevie calmingly before she turned her attention to the headmaster. "Is there somewhere else where we can talk to Jess and Zac?"

"Yes, there is a conference room just down the hall. You can use that."

"Thank you," replied Stevie.

* * *

The conference room was just as bland and grey as the rest of the school. The hardwood table, which Stevie and the two teenagers were seated at, stood out against the grey brick walls.

"When was the last time that either of you saw Kensie?" asked Stevie.

"We last saw her last night when she left my place after we finished the group assignment that we were working on."

"So you didn't see her at all this morning?"

"No, we didn't, when she didn't meet us at our usual spot just down the road from school we figured that she was sick."

"Have you noticed a change in Kensie's behaviour?"

Zac turned to Jess, "We need to tell them Jess."

"Zac, Kensie trusted us with that."

"I know that but this is the police, we need to tell them."

Stevie watched on from her vantage point next to the two teenagers as they disagreed on what to tell them.

"I don't think we should, I'm not gonna say anything!"

"Fine Jess but what we tell them might help them to find Kensie quicker." Zac turned away from Jess to face Stevie. "Kensie started acting differently after she came back from her cousin's wedding in October."

"Different, how?"

"She started closing people out of her life even withdrawing from class discussions and stopped voluntarily answering questions like she used to. We were the only two people here that she still really talked too."

"So if she were to get into contact with anyone, aside from her family, it would be one or both of you?"

Zac nodded his reply.

"Can you tell us anything about her family life?"

"From what Kensie told us, she isn't happy with her mum and her relationship with her stepdad."

Zac continued to answer Stevie's questions while Jess sat there quietly.

* * *

Grace raised her hand and knocked on the door of the Reid family home. After a brief pause Julie answered the door.

"DC Dasari, I thought you had all the information you needed?" asked Julie curiously.

"We had all the information that we needed at the time but there's a few more details we need to know. May I come in?"

"Yes, yes come in," Julie stepped aside to allow Grace in.

"Thank you," said Grace as she passed the other woman.

"What can I do for you DC Dasari?"

"Please call me Grace, I've been assigned liaison officer between your family and the police."

Grace followed Julie into the kitchen where she was cooking what must have been dinner for that night.

"What does that mean?"

"It means I'll be the one passing on crucial information between my colleagues and you and vice versa. Not only that but I am also here to help you out if you need it and for you and your husband to talk if you need too."

"Oh, thank you," Julie gave Grace a small and somewhat forced smile. "Would you like something to drink?"

* * *

It was late in the day. The air was getting colder as the night began its decent upon Canley. Children had abandoned the parks in favour of the warm comfort of their homes. However, one person remained hidden in this particular park. Sitting up in a tree sat a girl holding a camera. This girl wore a brown jacket and tattered jeans.

As the birds returned to their nests after their adventurous day a man drove his car down the road and pulled up outside one of the houses. The girl had a perfect view of the man. A balding middle aged man climbed out of his car and turned to look across the road. He was none the wiser of the girl in the tree as the sound of the shutter release cut through the air around the tree, unheard by the man.

The girl carefully and methodically focused and steadily held the camera then took the shot of the man as he stood at his green front door. She made sure to capture not only the man but also the house number. Pulling away from the viewfinder the girl looked back at her work on the LCD screen. The photo was perfectly focused on its subject, the work of a well practised hand in the art of photography.

Before she climbed down the tree the girl made sure to take a shot of the car that the man had just gotten out of, focusing on the license plate.

Over the next few months this man would be followed by this girl as he lured girl after girl to various locations around London.

* * *

"Julie, while dinner is cooking in the oven, could we, if you're up to it, go up to Kensie's room so we can determine what's missing? It may help us to find her." asked Grace.

Julie was quiet while she contemplated her options. "Okay."

The two women walked up the stairs. They stopped at Kensie's closed bedroom door. Julie ran her fingers over the blue wooden lettering that formed her daughter's name which hung upon the door. Tentatively Julie opened the door.

The walls of Kensie's room were painted red and were covered in posters of bands and celebrities, various movie and concert tickets and photos. She had a walk in wardrobe off to the left. Kensie's bed sat in the centre of the room and a small desk with shelves above it was in the back right corner of the room. Numerous pairs of heels, flats and Converse sneakers lay scattered on the floor.

"Kensie has never liked to keep her shoes tidy," said Julie as she stepped into Kensie's room, Grace followed behind her.

"There doesn't seem to be too much missing."

As she looked in Kensie's wardrobe Julie realised that some of her daughter's clothes were missing. "Some of Kensie's clothing is missing but her travel case is still here."

"Okay that's good, it means she hadn't planned on leaving for a long time."

Julie walked over to the desk. "Kensie took her digital SLR camera, the accessories are gone too."

"Does she normally take her camera with her to school?"

"Yes she takes it everywhere. Kensie loves to take photos she has for a long time. When her father was still alive we bought her a small camera. That was when she realised her passion for photography. She saved up and bought her SLR towards the end of last year."

"It's good she has something she loves doing. What model camera did she buy?"

"A Pentax K-5."

"That's an expensive camera. Did she want to become a professional photographer?"

"Yeah it is, we tried to convince Kensie to buy the one of the cheaper models but she had her mind set on that one. As far as I know she wants to become a doctor, her photography is just a hobby."

"What sort of accessories does Kensie have for her camera?"

"Kensie has the two standard lenses that came with the camera plus the small one she bought and the one Tom and I got her for Christmas oh and a flash," Julie's knowledge of digital SLR's was limited but it was evident that she was proud of her daughter's talent.

Grace walked further into the room and stopped in front of the wardrobe. "Julie is this Kensie's school uniform?" asked Grace as she pointed into Kensie's wardrobe.

"Yes it is."

"Didn't you say she left for school this morning?"

"Kensie did but its casual day at her school, well that's what she told me."

"You didn't think it odd that she left in plain clothes?"

"No I didn't, a few times a year her school holds a casual day."

"Okay, can you tell if anything else is missing?"

"Kensie's portable hard drive, it's always here right next to her laptop. I can't believe I didn't notice it was missing before."

"It's okay Julie, would Kensie have any reason to take it to school?"

"She only takes it if she is having problems with her laptop and I don't think she is."

* * *

**A/N: **That's the end of Chapter 2 and I hope you enjoyed it. Please review :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Indigo Hazard 93**

_**Chapter Three**_

**Mistreated and Forgotten**

**Summary: **A distraught mother deals with her daughters kidnapping while a girl chases after a man wanted by the police. Neil/Grace.

**Pairings: **Neil/Grace.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Bill or its characters all original characters are my own.

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews. Here's Chapter Three, there's a bit of Neil/Grace in here so enjoy :)

* * *

"What have we been able to learn about ripley-92?"

"Not much at all Gov. The only information we've been able to find is that he likes to target seventeen year old girls who excel in sports not academics. Kensie doesn't fit his style," replied Terry.

"We've also tried getting his IP address but the techs haven't had much luck so far, they keep saying that it's being bounced all over the place."

"Okay keep looking."

"Gov."

"Yes Banksy."

"Kensie's friends, Jess Smith and Zac Jones, believe that she isn't the type of girl to go talking to strangers. I happen to agree, Kensie is smart she wouldn't agree to a meeting, not alone."

"From what her friends have told us it seems like Kensie doesn't like her stepfather and his relationship with her mother. I feel that there's something else that they're not telling us and I think it may have something to do with the stepfather," added Stevie.

"Good job, I want you to get down to the husbands work place. Find out if he was working within the timeframe of the kidnapping."

Stevie and Banksy left.

"Does anyone know if Grace is back yet?"

"No Gov, she's still with the family last time I heard," Mickey answered Neil's open question.

* * *

Grace's phone beeped in her pocket signalling that she had a new text message. She pulled out her phone. The message was from Neil. _Need 2 c u bak the office. N_

Whenever Grace received a message from Neil she always expected to see the cute little 'xx' he would put at the end of his message. But, Grace knew that when there was no 'xx' his message was to be work related.

Grace quickly composed a reply before she slid her phone back into her pocket. _Wil b bout half an hour. G_

"Julie, I have to go back to the station. If you need to talk just call me," said Grace as she handed Julie a business card with her contact numbers on it.

"Once again, thank you."

* * *

Jimmy's Café and Internet was a small family run café five miles from Sun Hill Police Station. The owners of the café had just recently invested in an internet service which included a wireless connection, for their customers.

An overweight man walked into the café. The man wore a blue beanie to protect his head from the cold wind outside. He paid to use the Wi-Fi for an hour then walked to one of the tables in the corner and pulled out his laptop from its bag.

A few minutes later a teenage girl about seventeen or eighteen walked through the door into the warmth of the café. The girl walked straight to the counter.

"How can I help you today?" asked the young man behind the counter.

"Hi, I was wondering if you could tell me the name of the man you just served."

"Are you a cop?"

"No, I'm not."

"Sorry, I can't help you."

"Please, that man has been stalking me. I would like to know his name so I can go to the police," pleaded the girl desperately.

"Okay, all I know is his name is Eden M."

"Thank you."

As the girl walked out of the café she jotted down the name in a notebook she carried with her.

* * *

Grace walked into CID and noticed that Neil wasn't in his office so she hung up her coat on the coat rack and sat down at her desk.

"Grace, what were you able to find out from the family?" asked Neil as he walked back into the office.

"Though she knows most of the important details in her daughter's life Julie doesn't seem to know some aspects of it, Gov."

"Such as?"

"She doesn't seem to know what is going on at school. There was a casual day at Kensie's school and I was able to establish that, from the way she told me, Julie was surprised at the news. Not only that but I don't think Julie knows for sure what Kensie wants to be. However, she was able to tell me what was missing from Kensie's room. There were only two items missing, Kensie's portable hard drive and her very expensive camera."

"Good work Grace."

* * *

Stevie and Banksy walked into the florist shop where Tom Reid worked.

"Are you David Jessup?"

"Yeah, who's askin'?"

"I'm DS Moss and this is DC Banks from Sun Hill Police Station," replied Stevie.

"We're here to ask you a few questions about Tom Reid," Stated Banksy.

"There's really not much ta say 'bout him."

"We would like to know if he was working this morning between eight and ten am," enquired Stevie.

"You jokin'? I fired his lazy ass two weeks ago, wasn' pullin' his weight 'round here."

"Aside from what you've already said, what can you tell us about Mr Reid?"

"He seemed like an alrigh' guy, I didn' really know him too well though, he was only workin' here for 'bout six months."

* * *

Meanwhile PC's Kirsty Knight and Nate Roberts watched on as Tom walked into a pub. The two officers got out of the area car. They crossed the road and followed Tom into the pub. He had already sat down at the bar and ordered a pint.

Tom looked up at the two dark figures that now stood next to him. "Tom Reid…" began Nate before he was cut off by Tom.

"Have you found Kensie?"

"No we haven't, not yet, but that is why we're here," Kirsty answered the man's question.

"Then wha…"

"Tom Reid, you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Kensie Marsden. You do not have to say anything but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you may later rely on in court anything you do say may be given in evidence," said Nate as he pulled the other man to his feet and cuffed him.

"I didn't do it I swear. I would never hurt that girl."

Kirsty and Nate led Tom out of the pub and put him in the back of the area car then drove back to the station.

* * *

Grace sat at her desk filling out paperwork when her phone beeped in her pocket. She put down her pen and pulled her phone out of her pocket. There was a message from Neil. _Dinner 2nite my place? N xx_

Grace composed her reply, _Am I still cookin? G xox_, their text message conversation continued for several minutes while they sorted out the details for later that night.

_I kno u wntd 2 cook but I thought we'd order something, hav a quiet nite_

_:( I really wntd 2 cook. U bettr make it up 2 me_

_Of course I wil ;)_

_Ok :) I need 2 get sum things frm home, wil b round bout half 7. G xox_

_C u then. N xx_

Grace exited back to the main screen of her phone, hoping no one had seen anything. However, she was wrong because as Grace placed her phone down on her desk Jo Masters made her presence known next to her friend. "So Grace who were you texting?"

"Oh it was just a friend from uni, I'm catching up with her on the weekend."

"I know you're lying Grace, you were texting your hunk of a man in there," Jo tipped her head in the direction of Neil's office. "Hot date tonight?"

"I wasn't texting him."

"I saw who that last message was sent to. It's not like you have to be all secretive, we all know about the two of you," kidded Jo.

* * *

Terry knocked on Neil's office door as he walked in. Neil was standing by the window, he had just put his phone back into his pocket. "Gov, uniform has just brought in Tom Reid. Do you want me to get them to put him into one of the interview rooms?"

"Not at the moment, put him in a cell overnight, we'll interview him in the morning. Thanks Terry."

Terry walked back out of Neil's office and headed down to custody.

* * *

Julie Reid was a woman on a mission when she walked into Sun Hill Police Station.

"How may I help you Ma'am?" asked the young female officer at the front desk.

"I want to know why my husband has been arrested," said Julie, her voice slightly raised in anger.

"Ma'am, could you please calm down and tell me his name so I can help."

"Calm? How can I be calm when my husband has been arrested and I don't know why?"

"I'll handle this," said Mickey as he walked through the door that led upstairs. The young officer was grateful for the detective's help.

Mickey led Julie into the interview room.

"Please take a seat Mrs Reid."

Julie sat down, "Could you please tell me why my husband has been arrested?"

"Mrs Reid, your husband is currently a suspect in your daughter's kidnapping."

"What? He would never do such a thing, anyway he was at work at the time. How could he have done it?"

"He wasn't at work this morning, hasn't been for the last two weeks."

"No, he was at work."

"I'm sorry Mrs Reid but, we talked to your husband's boss and he said he fired him two weeks ago."

"Then where has he been going everyday for the last two weeks?"

"I don't know the answer to that."

"Well then, can I see him at least?"

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to do that, we haven't had the opportunity to interview him as of yet."

* * *

**A/N:** That's the third chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. Please review :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Indigo Hazard 93**

_**Chapter Four**_

**Mistreated and Forgotten**

**Summary: **A distraught mother deals with her daughters kidnapping while a girl chases after a man wanted by the police. Neil/Grace.

**Pairings: **Neil/Grace

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Bill or its characters all original characters are my own.

**A/N:** I'm sorry if Neil and Grace seem out of character at the beginning of the chapter. Thank you to everyone who has read and review this story so far. Enjoy :)

* * *

"Are you going to tell me what you ordered?"

Neil shook his head, "No. It'll be here very soon and you'll find out then."

"Why are you being so secretive tonight?"

"Does there have to be a reason why I am?"

Grace walked over to the couch from where she stood in the doorway and sat down next to Neil. "No, I just want to know."

Before Neil could respond the couple were interrupted by a knock at the door. "I'll get it," Neil stood up from the couch and went to answer the door.

Grace leant back on the couch while she waited for Neil to bring the food into the living room. Several moments later Neil did just that. He placed a pizza box down on the coffee table before he walked into the kitchen and retrieved plates, a bottle of wine and glasses. Neil walked back into the living room and placed the retrieved items down next to the pizza box.

"Pizza. Wine. Neil Manson, what are you up to?"

Neil sat down on the couch, "Turn on the TV."

Grace reached for the TV remote on the coffee table. She hit the power button and the DVD menu for _2012_ appeared. "The first night we spent together?"

Neil nodded, "We've been so busy at work lately and I thought it would be nice to go back to the beginning for one night."

"It almost feels like a lifetime ago."

"Yes it does," agreed Neil.

"I remember you chose the movie. I still watched it even though I was a bit sceptical at first but I was happy because I was with you."

"And you still are," Neil lightly brushed his lips over Grace's.

Neil pulled away so he could put a couple of slices of pizza on each plate and open the wine. Neil poured some into each glass and hit play on the DVD remote. He sat back and handed Grace one of the plates.

The pair had finished the wine and most of the pizza and we're curled up in each other's arms when the credits began to roll.

Neil looked down at Grace and placed his right hand on the side of her face. "You're beautiful," said Neil as his lips hovered just above Grace's.

"You never get tired of saying that do you?"

"But..." Neil was cut off when Grace's lips met his.

* * *

Neil lay next to Grace with his head propped up on his hand. He thought of how lucky he was to have Grace as he watched her sleep.

Several minutes later Grace's eyes fluttered open. "Morning sleepy head, we should get up."

"Mmm in a minute," said Grace as she stretched.

"I'll go make you some coffee."

Grace sat up, clutching the sheet to her chest, and said "You always know what I like in the morning."

"That's not the only thing you like in the morning," Neil winked at Grace then leant in and kissed her lips. He pulled away before they could get too carried away. "As much as I like our lazy mornings spent in bed, we have to get ready for work." With that Neil climbed out of bed and pulled on a pair of boxers before he left the bedroom to get Grace's coffee.

* * *

"Where were you yesterday between the hours of eight and ten am?" Neil asked as he and Terry began interrogating Tom Reid.

"I was at work."

"No you weren't, we checked with your boss. You were fired two weeks ago," said Terry.

"Alright, alright I wasn't at work."

"Then why did you just lie to us?"

"I don't want Julie to find out."

"Tell us where you were."

"A friend had organised for me to meet with this guy who could give me a job."

"That's not where you were, that's what you were doing we don't even know if it's even true. Tell us where you were?"

"I met up with Joe Fredrick at a restaurant down the road from where I used to work."

"Tell us how we can contact him and we'll go check it out," ordered Neil.

"All I have is a phone number."

"That will do."

* * *

Neil and Terry re-entered the interview room and sat down.

"We tried contacting Joe Fredrick, the number doesn't exist," stated Neil.

"That's the number my friend gave me. I swear."

"Things aren't looking too good for you now are they ripley-92? Care to tell us why you kidnapped your own stepdaughter?"

"I didn't kidnap Kensie and who is ripley-92?"

"It's the screen name that you've been using to entice seventeen year old girls to meet you. Mindy Lott. Abby Brown. Lexi Page. Your stepdaughter." Terry placed each girl's photo on the table as he said their name. "Or perhaps you know them as 'MinsMins17', 'AbsEleven', 'TurnthePage' or 'IndigoHazard93'." This time Terry placed the chat logs down on the table with their corresponding photo.

"I don't recognise any of those girls, the only one I know is Kensie. I didn't kidnap any of them!"

* * *

Neil and Terry headed back up to CID after finishing the interview with Tom. The pair hadn't been able to get a confession out of their only suspect in the case.

"At the moment it looks like Tom Reid isn't our man. He is certain that he doesn't know the other girls and we don't have enough evidence to hold him so I'm afraid we're going to have to let him go. Have we had any luck with CCTV footage?"

"We were able to follow Kensie on the footage until a mile west of her school which was when we lost her. So far we haven't found her since," said Mickey.

Unless they could find any further evidence or if new evidence were to come to light the team were at a standstill as far as the case was concerned and it would remain open.

* * *

It had been several days since Tom Reid was released from custody when Neil awoke to the phone ringing on the bedside table. He sat up in bed and flicked on the light before answering the phone.

"Hello," Neil's voice was still groggy with sleep.

"_Hi, I'm sorry to be calling at this hour but could I please speak to Grace?_"

"Hold on a sec," Neil covered the phone with his hand and turned to Grace who had also woken up. "It's for you, it sounds like Tom Reid."

Grace took the phone from Neil's outstretched hand. "Hello."

"_I'm worried about Julie. She's been really stressed out and has been cleaning all day but she hasn't stopped once. She's just been cleaning the house over and over again, she hasn't even stopped to eat or sleep._"

"Why hasn't she called me if she's been stressed?"

"_She's too strong and independent to ask for help, so that's why I am._"

"I'll come over first thing in the morning."

"_I think it'd be better if you could come over now. I think Julie's on the verge of a breakdown and I don't know how to deal with that._"

"Okay, I'll be over soon."

"_Thank you._"

Grace ended the call and handed the phone back to Neil who then placed it back on the bedside cupboard.

"That was Tom Reid, he's worried about Julie and wants me to go over there and talk to her."

"Grace it's," Neil glanced at the alarm clock on the bedside table, "2:53, can't this wait until morning?"

"He's afraid that she'll have a breakdown and he won't know how to deal with it. I told them that I'd be there for them if they needed to talk, I need to go now."

"Okay," replied Neil reluctantly.

Grace gave Neil a quick peck on the lips before she climbed out of bed to get dressed.

* * *

**A/N: **That's the end of Chapter Four, please review :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Indigo Hazard 93**

_**Chapter Five**_

**Mistreated and Forgotten**

**Summary: **A distraught mother deals with her daughters kidnapping while a girl chases after a man wanted by the police. Neil/Grace.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Bill or its characters all original characters are my own.

**A/N: **Thank you to xLouise for reviewing the last chapter and thank you to everyone else who read it. Here's Chapter Five, enjoy :)

* * *

Tom opened the front for Grace to walk in. "Thank you for coming over."

"It's just my job. Where's Julie?" Despite the early hour Grace didn't look like she had just woken up nearly forty-five minutes ago.

"She's cleaning in the kitchen, this is the third time she's been cleaning in there."

"Okay, I'll go have a talk to her."

Grace walked back to the kitchen where Julie was furiously cleaning the spotless benches. Grace stopped next to the other woman who didn't falter in her task.

"I don't need to talk, I'm fine**,** you can go home."

"Tom's worried about you, that's why he called me."

"I'm fine."

"Julie, Tom said this is the third time you've cleaned the kitchen. You're not okay, you need to stop and talk," said Grace as she placed her hands on top of Julie's, stilling her movement.

"No, if I stop I'll start to think about it," said Julie as she tried to release her hands from the hold Grace had on them.

Grace led Julie to one of the chairs at the kitchen table and sat down next to her. "What will you think about, Julie?" asked Grace in a calming tone.

"Kensie's birthday," Julie couldn't contain her sobs any longer. Grace wrapped her arms around the crying woman. It had only just clicked with Grace that today was Kensie's birthday.

"Did you have anything planned for today?" asked Grace once Julie had calmed down.

"Yeah," a brief smile appeared on Julie's lips, "Kensie, Jess and Zac had organised a small party. At first Kensie just wanted it to be family but I told Jess and Zac to invite other people as well."

"Was it unusual for Kensie to want to only have a small party?"

"Not really but eighteen is a milestone so I thought she should have a bigger party. I just want her back. I want to be able to wish her a happy birthday and give her presents to her," said Julie as she began to cry again.

Grace held onto and comforted Julie while she cried for her missing daughter. If Grace was right in what she suspected then this was the first time that the other woman had truly cried over Kensie. Julie had tried so hard to be strong while her daughter was missing but her pain had finally got the better of her. The sobs that escaped Julie's mouth were heart wrenching. Grace's heart went out to the grieving mother.

It wasn't until it was close to four-thirty in the morning when Julie calmed down. "Julie, it's almost four-thirty, you should try and go get some sleep."

"No, I can't."

"You need to Julie. It won't do you any good if you exhaust yourself and end up in hospital. How will that help Kensie when we find her?" said Grace reasoning with Julie.

"Okay," Julie reluctantly stood up from the kitchen chair and went upstairs.

Tom walked into the kitchen from the living room where he had watched Julie's breakdown. "How is Julie?"

"She desperately wants Kensie back and she's exhausted so I've just sent her upstairs. If Julie gets to sleep she'll probably sleep for a while. The emotion from a breakdown like that exhausts a person," Grace paused for a moment. "I understand its Kensie's birthday today."

"Yes, yes it is. We were supposed to be having a party today."

"I think it would be best if you take Julie out for the day. Talk to her about how she's feeling, it's not good to keep it bottled up and keep her distracted. I think it would be best if Julie isn't allowed the time to dwell on the fact that it's her daughter's birthday."

"Thank you Grace, is there anything else that you think will help?"

"I think Julie needs to start talking to a grief counsellor. It might also help if you do too, I know she's only your stepdaughter but you need to talk too. I can call you later today with the details for a counsellor, is that okay?"

"Yeah that's fine."

* * *

Tourists with cameras were everywhere in the bustling Piccadilly Circus. No one seemed to notice that one camera in particular was focused on an overweight middle aged man as he began his decent down the stairs into the tube station. Several moments later the girl behind the camera followed the same route as the man.

The station was busy with Saturday morning shoppers and tourists. Despite this the girl wasn't deterred from her self-imposed task of following this man. She followed him onto the train on the Piccadilly Line headed towards Leicester Station.

The man boarded one of the carriages, the girl followed him in. As she walked past the man, she kept her head hidden below the grey 'I heart London' hoddie she wore. Taking a seat several rows behind and on the opposite side and still in clear view she pulled her camera from out of her bag. Quickly switching it to LCD mode and silent shutter she pretended to be viewing the photos but in actual fact she was taking photos of the man she was following.

* * *

Grace locked the car as she walked up to the front door of Jess Smith's family home. The garden out front was well looked after and so too was the front of the house, a vast difference to some of the other houses on the street. Grace stopped at the front door and knocked. While she waited she pulled out her warrant card.

The door opened to a short woman, about 5'4", with short curly blonde hair. "Hello, how may I help you?"

"I'm DC Dasari, Sun Hill, is Jess home?"

"No she isn't. What's this about?"

"Jess isn't in trouble, I just want to have a talk to her about Kensie. Do you know where I might be able to find your daughter?"

"Oh poor Kensie, such a sweet girl, she doesn't deserve this," Jess' mother paused to think where her daughter might have been. "Jess is around at Zac's, you should be able to find her there."

"Thank you," Grace smiled and turned away, the door clicked shut as Grace walked back down the path to the car.

* * *

Later that morning, Grace climbed out of the car and saw the two solemn looking teenagers walk down the street. Jess and Zac were about to walk up the steps to his front door when Grace made her presence known. "Zac, Jess?"

The two teenagers turned around. Zac took an almost defensive stance in front of his friend. "Ah, yeah," replied Zac cautiously.

Grace pulled out her warrant card to show the two teenagers. "It's okay, I'm DC Dasari from Sun Hill Police Station," said Grace in a reassuring tone. "I just want to talk to you about Kensie."

Zac relaxed his defensive stance.

"We've told you lot all we know about Kensie's disappearance," said Jess in a sharp tone.

"That's not why I'm here, I just came by to see how you're dealing with Kensie's birthday."

"We've been dealing with it in our own way. Haven't we Jess?" Jess nodded in agreement.

"And how's that?"

"We don't want to forget that today is Kensie's birthday so we've been doing all the things the three of us usually do on a Saturday," replied Jess.

"And we've talked about it," added Zac.

"Yeah we have."

"So you're both fine about not spending Kensie's eighteenth with her?"

"I wouldn't say that we're okay but, we're coping," answered Zac.

"Okay, if either of you need to talk just call me," said Grace as she handed both of the teenagers a card with her contact details on it.

* * *

The train pulled into Finsbury Tube Station. A balding and overweight middle aged man stepped off the train and onto the platform. The same teenage girl that had followed him on continued to follow him.

After a ten minute walk east from Finsbury Station the man came to a stop at the door of an old rundown house where another man wearing all black and dark sunglasses stood. This other man was buff and tall and at 6'3" he towered over the balding man. He looked like he was a bodyguard.

The girl stayed back out of sight and snapped off a few photos of the two men conferring.

"You're late."

"I know, I'm sorry. Is Roberto in?" apologised the middle aged man.

"Yes," snarled the taller man who opened the door for the shorter man.

The man was led into the back of the house where another older man was waiting. The bodyguard left.

"What can I do for you Eden?" The older man's voice had a think Italian accent to it.

"Why have we met here?" the balding man asked nervously.

"Because you called me unexpectedly I had no time to organise something better so deal with it. Now why have you asked to meet me?"

"It's about the girl."

"Don't tell me...you lost her?"

"I never met her, she didn't show up. I'm sorry."

"You should be sorry. I'm trying to run a business you know. You have one week to find another girl. If you don't the consequences will be dire."

* * *

**A/N: **I feel that the scenes with Julie and Jess and Zac aren't the best but that could be because I have more of an analytical mind. I hope you enjoyed the fifth instalment and please review :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Indigo Hazard 93**

_**Chapter Six**_

**Mistreated and Forgotten**

**Summary: **A distraught mother deals with her daughters kidnapping while a girl chases after a man wanted by the police. Neil/Grace.

**Pairings: **Neil/Grace

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Bill or its characters all original characters are my own.

**A/N: **Think of this chapter as highlights of the next three weeks of the investigation. Thank you for reading Chapter Five and thank you to all who have reviewed this story so far.

* * *

Kensie had been missing for almost two weeks now and there were still no new leads in the investigation. Tom had convinced Julie to start seeing a grief counsellor but she couldn't help the dreadful feeling that she was never going to see her daughter again.

* * *

A blonde girl who was about sixteen or seventeen stood along the bank of the Thames River. She was supposed to be meeting a girl she met online, Casey, but she was half an hour late. The girl was starting to get worried. She hadn't been to school at all that day and she was afraid that they would call her mother who thought she was at school.

Five minutes later the girl was interrupted from her thoughts as she watched the water flow past when a man walked up next to her. "Hello Lilly."

"Who are you?" asked Lilly in an extremely cautious tone. She didn't know who this man was but he definitely knew her.

"I'm Casey's father, she's home sick today and she asked me to come and pick you up," lied the man.

"Okay," Lilly had a bad feeling about this man. "I don't know if I should go with you."

"I'm not going to hurt you. You can trust me."

Lilly was silent as she contemplated making a run for it.

"Let's go, Casey's waiting for you," the man placed a hand on Lilly's back and started to walk.

A small part of Lilly was telling her to run, that there was something bad about this man but she really wanted to meet Casey so she went with the man. But, little did Lilly know that her decision to go with this man would show her a different side to society.

* * *

Lilly stood at the front of an awfully bleak looking house. The man that stood beside her became even more suspicious as every second ticked by but she still chose to follow him. A mistake she will come to regret for a very long time even the rest of her life.

The door slowly creaked open after the man turned the key in the lock. The man stood back and let Lilly walk in first. The inside of the house looked just as bleak as the outside. Lilly cautiously walked into the living room. She expected to see pictures of Casey but saw none in fact the house looked as though it was only the man that lived here.

The man walked into the living room, "Casey's just upstairs, I'll show you which room."

"Uh I think I'll just go now," Lilly was really worried about what she had gotten herself into.

"I don't think so," the man grabbed onto Lilly as she tried to turn away.

The man dragged a protesting Lilly up the stairs and forced her into one of the rooms up there. The man shut the door behind the girl. Lilly quickly spun around and attempted to open the door. The sound of a key turning in the locked forced Lilly to stop her attempts. She began to bang her fists on the door and begged the man to let her out.

As he walked back down the stairs the man pulled out his mobile phone and dialled a number.

"Have you succeeded?" the unmistakable voice of an Italian man came over the phone.

"Yes, I have the new girl."

"We shall meet again in seven days," the Italian man hung up.

* * *

Stevie and Mickey, who had been off talking to the parents of a missing girl, Lilly Richards, walked back into CID. They hadn't been able to find out much from the family and they didn't have any computers in the house so they weren't able to find much there. The two detectives walked straight to the DI's office.

"Gov, we have an update on the misper reported last night," started Mickey.

"Go ahead."

"Lilly Richards was reported missing last night. Her parents said that she left for school yesterday morning but never came home that night," continued Stevie.

"We went to her school and they said that Lilly never arrived at school yesterday," Mickey carried on the conversation.

"The school said that Lilly is one of their best athletes. She is the type of girl ripley-92 targets," said Stevie.

"So you think that Lilly Richards has been taken by ripley-92?" asked Neil.

"Yes Gov, however, we have no way of knowing for certain as there isn't a single computer in her house."

"Could she have used a friend's computer or an internet café?"

"Possibly."

* * *

Kensie Marsden was reported missing three weeks ago and it had been just over a week since Lilly Richards had. Nothing new had come up in the case involving Kensie but Stevie and Mickey had discovered that Lilly was a regular user of an internet café not far from her house and she was in contact with ripley-92. However, that was as far as the evidence had gone. Lilly's friends had all said that she was a happy seventeen year old. Her parents had said the same thing.

* * *

Neil and Grace were stood behind one of the police vans out in the yard attempting to hide from prying eyes. Not that that was an easy task in Sun Hill.

"I felt so bad having to tell Julie and Tom that we've had no luck in finding Kensie and that there is another missing girl."

"Hey, we're doing all we can. You're doing a good job."

"I told her that we are going to find Kensie but the chance of that happening diminishes each day. I wish there was more I could do."

"I know we all want to be doing more."

Neil pulled Grace into a comforting hug. He placed his hand on the back of her head and placed a kiss on her hair.

"I guess we should get back up there before anyone starts asking questions, hey," suggested Neil after he leant back from Grace.

"Yeah."

The pair made their way back up to CID.

* * *

As Lilly and the man who had taken her emerged from the house a camera snapped several shots from across the road in the park. The girl behind the camera noted that Lilly looked scared and that she had bags under her eyes which suggested that she had barely slept in the week that she had been in that man's house.

The girl behind the camera snapped the man as he forced Lilly into his car. Then again as he got in and took off. The girl knew she had no chance of following this man on foot so she left.

The man, now on his way to 50 Clefton Street, knew it would have been quicker to take the tube but he couldn't risk being seen with Lilly which was why he was taking his car.

There was no space to park out the front of the meeting place so the man was forced to park several houses down. Once out of the car the man dragged the protesting girl out of the back seat and walked down the street before she could flee. The pair was met out the front of number fifty by the bodyguard from the previous week.

"She will do nicely," sneered the bodyguard as he looked Lilly up and down. "I'll take her from here."

"What's going on? Why am I here?" Lilly's questions were ignored by the two men.

"But I always make the hand over."

"Not today, we're busy," the bodyguard took Lilly away from the other man.

"Let me go!" Exclaimed Lilly as she struggled in the vicelike grip of the bodyguard.

The bodyguard turned to the other man, "You can go."

* * *

Four weeks. Normally that amount of time wouldn't seem that long but when you're investigating the disappearance of two teenage girls time was of the essence. The more time that had past meant the likely hood of the team finding the girls alive decreased drastically.

Four weeks to the family and friends of Kensie Marsden seemed like an eternity. In that time they had struggled through Kensie's eighteenth birthday and were continuously hoping that Kensie would be returned to them safe.

Lilly Richards had been missing for two weeks now. There was a more likely chance that she would be found alive but that chance dwindled down as each day past. Even though it had only been two weeks it didn't mean that they were suffering any less than Kensie's family.

No new information had come to the fore front since they discovered that Lilly frequented a local internet café and they had not been able to find ripley-92 which meant that they had now official suspect. Now the case was on the backburner and the team up in CID weren't openly investigating the case.

* * *

As Jess Smith was on her way home from school her phone rang in her pocket. Jess pulled her phone out and looked at the number. She didn't recognise it but she chose to answer it anyway. "Hello?"

"_Jess, its Kensie, are you alone?_"

"Yeah I am."

"_Okay that's goo..._" Kensie was cut off by Jess.

"Oh my god, Kensie have you managed to escape?" asked Jess when her best friend's voice registered in her brain.

"_Not exactly._"

"Then what's happened to you?"

"_Jess you can't tell the police what I'm about to tell you._"

"Okay, what is it?"

"_I was never kidnapped, I ran away._"

* * *

**A/N: **There's Chapter Six for you and I hope you enjoyed it. Please review :)**  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Indigo Hazard 93**

_**Chapter Seven**_

**Mistreated and Forgotten**

**Summary: **A distraught mother deals with her daughters kidnapping while a girl chases after a man wanted by the police. Neil/Grace.

**Pairings: **Neil/Grace.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Bill or its characters all original characters are my own.

**Chapter Notes: **This chapter jumps ahead two months from the previous chapter.

**A/N: **I originally had written this chapter when I first started this story however, by the time the story had caught up this chapter it didn't fit in. Basically what I'm trying to say is a fair decent amount of work has gone into this one chapter alone what with all the rewriting and restructuring that went on. Enough from me, please enjoy the seventh instalment of _Indigo Hazard 93_ :)

* * *

Three months after Kensie had been reported missing her family were lead to believe that the odds of Kensie being found alive were very slim. However, Zac and Jess knew that this was not the case as the two friends knew that Kensie had runaway. She was never kidnapped. Kensie had told Jess this over the phone and had told her not to tell the police but she knew her friend would want Zac to know.

However things weren't quite so happy on the family side of Kensie's disappearance. Despite seeing a grief counsellor Julie was still struggling with her daughter's supposed kidnapping. Whilst around friends Julie put on a brave face and everyone around believed it. All except for Tom who was the only person who saw how badly she was still coping.

* * *

It was early. The morning had barely just begun in Canley. It was six thirty am and Neil was already in his office filling out paperwork, having not taken any paperwork home the previous night in favour of the night with Grace. He now had to catch up which was why he was in early while the rest of the office was empty.

Neil had already been at work for half an hour and had just placed a folder on the finished pile when Grace walked in. She walked over to his desk and stopped next to him. Neil turned in his chair to face her.

"You weren't at home when I woke up this morning."

Neil picked up her hand, "I'm sorry, I woke up early and I remembered that I had paperwork I needed to come in and finish. I should have left a note or something."

"That's okay. You finish it all yet?"

"Almost, it's surprising how much I can finish when I'm the only one here."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I don't get anywhere near as many distractions and I don't get distracted by you," replied Neil, the last part in a joking manner.

Grace laughed, "You can be quite a distraction too." With that Grace walked out of Neil's office and over to her desk to begin her day.

Twenty minutes later saw CID bustling with activity as the officers had arrived for the day.

Neil had finished his paperwork from the previous day and was about to open an email when the phone started to ring. "Manson," Neil answered.

"Sir, there's a young woman here in reception. She says she has information regarding the Marsden Case."

"Thanks, I'll be right down," Neil hung up the phone and turned back to his computer. Most of the emails informed him of upcoming court dates for previously closed cases which Neil ignored for the moment and quickly scanned over the rest of his inbox. He opened a couple of emails and wrote a quick reminder to respond to them as soon as he had the time to do so.

Neil stood up and exited his office he stopped just outside of his office door and called out to Grace. "Grace, we have a lead on the Marsden Case."

Grace walked over to where Neil stood outside his office. "Has someone come forward with information?"

"Yeah someone has, they're down stairs now."

Neil held the door to CID open for Grace to walk through before exiting the office himself.

* * *

When Neil and Grace walked through the door there was only one person in the reception area and she stood facing the wall.

"Hello, I'm DI Manson and this is DC Dasari, we hear you have some information for us about the Marsden Case."

The young woman turned around, "Yes I do."

Both Neil and Grace almost didn't recognise the young woman who stood before them. Kensie's once long brown hair had been cut short and died black. She had lost a substantial amount of weight and added to this her side fringe which covered almost half her face and the dark eye makeup she wore made it almost impossible to identify her.

"I'm guessing by the looks on your faces you aren't one hundred percent certain who I am, well I am in fact Kensie Marsden," she didn't sound smug just informative.

* * *

The two detectives were now seated across from Kensie in the soft interview room.

"What happened to you Kensie? Your family's been worried about you," started Grace.

"Basically I faked my kidnapping and ran away. I saw it as my only option."

"Surely there must have been another option."

"If there was I don't think my mum would have liked or approved of it."

"Okay then, tell us why you ran away Kensie."

"My mum always assumed that I would still live at home after I finished school but there is no way that's going to happen, I wanted to move out. I have plans for my life and they don't involve living at home whatsoever."

"Kensie I think there is more to it than just wanting to leave home. Maybe it has something to do with your stepfather?" asked Neil.

Kensie took a deep breath. "I never approved of mum's relationship with him. Six months after my father died seemed too soon too soon for me but what would a twelve year old know. Anyway, that's not the only reason, after he moved in he was all my mum ever worried about, she didn't seem to notice me much anymore, at times it felt like I was a nuisance to her. Also I never like to be alone with Tom, he would always give me these leering looks. It freaked me out sometimes."

"Was there ever any unwanted contact?" enquired Grace.

"No, it was always just the leering looks."

"Kensie, are you sure you're mother didn't notice you because from what I've noticed she's been really worried about you."

"I'm sure of it. I've been taking antidepressants for ages, she wouldn't even have noticed them if they were on my desk. I've never really been able to move on from my father's death, I guess that's why I hated that my mum had moved on so quickly."

"Kensie, we need to tell your mother that you're okay," said Neil.

"No, she'll make me go home."

"You're eighteen, we can't force you to go back home. We don't have to tell her where you are but, we do have a duty, as police officers, to inform your mother that you've been found."

"I don't want to go home. I don't want to go home. I don't want to go home," Kensie was hyperventilating and beginning to panic.

Grace stood up from where she sat across from Kensie and sat down next to the young woman. In an attempt to calm her down Grace placed her hand on Kensie's back and rubbed soothing circles. "Kensie, deep breaths, in through your nose out through your mouth," Grace had to repeat her words several times before Kensie responded.

"It's been a while since I've panicked like that."

"How about we go to the canteen and get a cup of tea?"

Kensie nodded her reply.

* * *

Grace and Kensie sat at one of the tables in the canteen, a cup of tea sat in front of them.

"We can force you to do anything you don't want to Kensie."

"I know and I understand that you have to tell her that I'm safe."

"If you don't want her to know where you are we won't tell her."

"Thank you," Kensie looked into the half empty cup in front of her. "I guess talking about why I ran away had worked me up more than I thought and caused a panic attack."

"Have you had any panic attacks before?"

Kensie nodded her head.

"Does anyone else know about the panic attacks? Are you taking any medication?"

"Jess and Zac know and so do a few other people. The attacks happen too infrequently for medication to help and they're usually mild, like the one today."

"One thing I want to know is, why did you frame ripley-92 for your kidnapping?"

"I had heard on the news that the police had been looking for him in relation to the kidnapping of three seventeen year old girls."

"Then you would know that you didn't fit the profile of his victims."

"I lied to him, I made him believe that I was his type. He believed every lie I told him. I told him I was good at football, I'm the worst player in my team, I only played because it's what my mum wanted me to do."

"Did you tell him anything that was true? Anything about your family? Your friends?"

"I told him what I looked like, where I went to school and that I didn't like living at home. That's about it and I never went into too much specific detail, if I did I had made it up for the most part."

"That's really well thought out Kensie but you couldn't have known that we wouldn't find him whilst we were looking into your kidnapping."

"I know I just had to take a chance that he wouldn't mess up."

* * *

After they had finished their tea Grace had taken Kensie back to the soft interview room. Kensie sat back where she had sat before.

"I'm just going to go get DI Manson, I'll be back in a few of minutes."

"Okay."

Grace exited the room and made her way up to CID.

Several minutes later Grace walked back into the room followed by Neil. On the way down she had informed him about what she had been able to find out while she talked to Kensie in the canteen.

Neil took his place from earlier, across from Kensie, however, Grace chose to sit next to Kensie.

"Kensie, what made you decide to come forward now?" asked Neil.

"Well, I have evidence that may help you to catch ripley-92."

* * *

**A/N: **Biggest chapter so far and I'm really quite happy with how this turned out but your thoughts would be better so please review :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Indigo Hazard 93**

_**Chapter Eight**_

**Mistreated and Forgotten**

**Summary: **A distraught mother deals with her daughters kidnapping while a girl chases after a man wanted by the police. Neil/Grace.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Bill or its characters all original characters are my own.

**A/N: **Reviews…are my best friend in the fanfiction world and last chapter I didn't get any which is a bit of a :(. Anyway that's enough from me, here's Chapter Eight. Enjoy :)

* * *

A look of shock adorned the faces of Neil and Grace.

"Am I hearing you correctly?" asked Neil after the shock wore off.

"Yes, I've been quite busy these last few months," said Kensie as she pulled out a folder from her bag. Opening the folder she pulled out two photos of a balding middle aged man. One was of the man as he got out of his car he was looking in the direction of the camera and the other photo was of the man at his front door. "This man is ripley-92 and his name is Eden M. I wasn't able to get a last name but he lives at 98 Slone Crescent and he drives a green Skoda Estelle and this is the registration." Kensie pulled out another photo, this one was of the registration plate on the Estelle.

"How do you know that this is the man?"

"On the day I ran away he was the only person left after everyone had left the train so I followed him home. I am certain that this is ripley-92. About the same time as my birthday I followed him to a house on Clefton Street, number fifty, it was about a ten minute walk east from, I think it was Finsbury Tube Station. There was a tall guy outside, he must've been 6'3", and he looked like a bodyguard." Kensie pulled out a photograph of the man. "I don't know who he is but I'm sure you have some database you can run it through."

"I'll see what we can do, this is more than what we've been able to gather."

"I have more," Kensie handed the folder over to Neil. "The rest of the photos in the folder are of his latest victims and they're date stamped, I thought that might help too."

Neil opened the folder and briefly flicked through the photographs. He didn't recognise the victims in the first four photos but when he came to the fifth and final one he did recognise the girl. "I only recognise one of these girls," Neil turned the last photo so Grace could see.

"Lilly Richards," said Grace.

* * *

"Alright everyone listen up," all eyes in the CID office turned to Neil where he stood in front of the whiteboard, which he had already attached the photographs from Kensie to. "Information about the disappearance of Lilly Richards has been brought to our attention by a witness who has just come forward. As of now we have a suspect," Neil pointed to the photo of the middle aged man. "All we know about this man is a partial name, Eden M, and a licence plate on his vehicle. He may just be a pawn in the game of another person."

Neil was silent for several moments while he let the new information settle into the minds of his team. "We only have evidence of him with Lilly Richards and his latest victims. Mickey, I want you to run the new victims through Merlin for any matches," Neil handed the younger detective the photos of the other victims.

"What about Kensie Marsden, Gov?" asked Stevie.

"Kensie Marsden's kidnapping is no longer a part of the ripley-92 investigation."

"Why? Isn't she still missing?"

"Not exactly, Kensie faked her own kidnapping and is the person who came forward with this information," replied Neil referring to the information he had just passed onto the rest of CID.

* * *

"IndigoHazard93, you're a smart young woman, there has to be a meaning behind the name."

"There is but it's pretty simple, indigo is my favourite colour; hazard because my life is such a hazard and 93, well that was just the cliché year you were born."

"Your life can't be that bad Kensie. It's only just beginning."

"Everything's awesome at school, I have friends and I fit in but, that's only part of my life. I've never been able to fit in with most of my family because they just aren't as smart as me."

"Is there anyone in your family that you get along with?"

"I always got along better with the smarter members of my family, my dad and two of my cousins, Anna and Cameron. Then my father passed away five years ago and my cousins moved to America three years later. If I didn't have my really close friends I don't think I could have survived," tears pricked at Kensie's eyes.

"Losing the family that you really got along with must have been really hard for you."

"It was," Kensie paused for a moment. "Is anything going to happen to me because I faked my kidnapping?"

"I can't say for certain but because of the information that you have given us you may be fine."

"I take it that the information that I've turned over to you will help out a fair bit?"

"I think it will."

* * *

Back in CID Stevie had just run the licence plate through the system and got a result. The car was registered to an Eden Murphy. He had a clean record no previous convictions not even a speeding ticket. Had it not been for the fact that the photo of the middle aged man with a receding hairline on the screen which matched the one the DI had shown them all before Stevie would have thought that they had the wrong man.

Stevie hit print on her computer sending the file on Eden Murphy to the printer. She stood up from her desk and walked over to the printer to retrieve the document. Unlike most of the suspect files that Stevie has had to print out for previous investigations this one was only a few pages long and it felt unusual when the blonde DS picked up the pages.

Taking the printed pages Stevie turned away from the printer and made her way towards Neil's office. He had just hung up his phone when she walked in.

"Gov, I got a match on the licence plate. It matches an Eden Murphy, no priors or previous convictions. Should I go talk to him?" Stevie placed the file down on Neil's desk.

"No not yet, if he is working for someone else we don't want to spook him so he tips off the others. We'll wait for an ID on the other suspect then go from there."

* * *

"Have you ever considered joining the police?"

"When I was younger I aspired to be a police officer like my favourite characters in all those cop shows I used to watch."

"There's more to the job than what they usually show on those shows but I think you could make a good detective."

"Thanks, I've been told that before," Kensie smiled at Grace, "but I have my heart set on being a doctor."

"Good luck, we're always going to need doctors. If we need to talk to you again we'll contact you," said Grace as she led Kensie out of the station.

* * *

**A/N: **Well that's the end of Chapter Eight, please let me know what you think :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Indigo Hazard 93**

_**Chapter Nine**_

**Mistreated and Forgotten**

**Summary: **A distraught mother deals with her daughters kidnapping while a girl chases after a man wanted by the police. Neil/Grace.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Bill or its characters all original characters are my own.

**A/N: **I'm so sorry for the delay in posting, I've had this chapter written for a while but I haven't posted it because if I did then this story may not have gotten finished. Enjoy the second to last chapter of _Indigo Hazard 93_ :)

* * *

Seven am saw the briefing room filled with both Uniform and CID alike. The gathered officers were awaiting the information and orders regarding the obbo set up to catch Eden Murphy, Roberto Constantineand Joe Frederick. The information linking the final two men to the crime had come in late in the afternoon on the previous day. Sun Hill had hoped to bring down all persons involved.

"Today we'll be following this man, Eden Murphy, we are hoping that he is going to lead us to Roberto Constantine and his bodyguard Joe Frederick. Familiarise yourselves with their photos which are being passed around."

"Gov isn't Joe Frederick the guy that Tom Reid was going to meet when his stepdaughter went missing?" asked Terry.

"Yes he is. Stevie reinterviewed Tom Reid who was able to identify Joe Frederick as the man that he met up with. Also just a reminder we don't want to spook Eden Murphy as these men are wanted for the trafficking and prostitution of underage girls and we want to bring down the whole outfit,"

"What if this Eden Murphy guy doesn't lead us to the other two?" asked Nate.

"In the event that he doesn't lead us to Constantine and Frederick we'll try again. Is there anymore questions?"

Neil's question was met with silence from everyone in the room so he proceeded to issue out orders. "I'll be running this operation from here at the station and I want three teams, one at 98 Slone Crescent who will be following Eden Murphy, another over at 50 Clefton Street and finally another at the tube station he's been known to use. Mickey and Terry, you will be at Clefton Street, Murphy has met Constantine there before and I want you two there in case this is where they're meeting again. Stevie you'll be at the tube station," Neil Turned to Callum. "Callum, you'll also be there and can I get you to assign your officers?"

"Yes Gov, Mel and Nate I want you over at Slone Crescent, you'll be following Murphy and everyone else will be with myself and DS Moss."

A chorus of "Sarge" sounded from the uniformed officers.

* * *

Nate and Mel sat in the car positioned just up the road from 98 Slone Crescent for just over an hour now. Movement inside the house told the two PC's that the suspect they were to be following was still inside.

"What would drive a person to the extreme of kidnapping young girls? If they need the money there are other ways of getting it."

Nate turned to face Mel. "I don't know Mel, some people when they need money they get desperate and this is what they do to get it and others would do something like this because they like it."

The front door of Number 98 opened and out walked Murphy. "He's on the move," stated Mel. "Sierra Oscar 70 from 148. Target has left his house and is on foot heading west down Slone Crescent, following on foot."

Mel climbed out of the car. Her ballet flats silent as they hit the ground as she walked at a distance behind Murphy.

* * *

Nate pulled up to the curb on Hoffan Street where Mel was standing up against a tree and pretending to be texting on her phone. Mel had been lead here by Murphy almost ten minutes ago before he entered one of the houses. Mel put her phone in the right pocket of her jeans and climbed into the passenger side of the car.

"Murphy went into Number 30 about five minutes ago."

"Could he have gone out the back?"

"I don't think so, I've been able to see movement from inside the house since he entered."

Murphy walked out of the house. He paused for a second before he walked over to a green Kia and got in.

"Sierra Oscar 70 from 148. Target has just got into a dark green Kia licence number Lima Oscar 1 2 Charlie Bravo Foxtrot."

"_Received. We'll run it and get back to you with the results._"

With eyes on the car down the road Nate turned the key in the ignition and the engine roared to life. The pair put on their seatbelts and continued tailing Murphy.

Several minutes later Nate and Mel were given the results on the vehicle trace. The Kia they were following was registered to Roberto Constantine. This finally gave them the evidence that proved that Murphy was at least associated with Constantine.

* * *

"Target has turned onto Winslow Road and is now northbound," said Mel into her radio.

"Mel I don't think he's heading for the tube or Clefton Street."

Mel opened her mouth to respond but Neil's voice coming over the radio cut her off.

"_Winslow Road, that's the opposite direction, he must be going somewhere else._"

"We were just thinking that ourselves Gov."

"_Alright, keep following him and I'll get Mickey and Terry to join you._"

"Received."

The pair continued to tail Murphy along Winslow Road for several miles before Nate flicked on the left indicator and followed the other car around the corner, Mickey and Terry not far behind. The area of Canley they were now headed towards was one of the more prestigious neighbourhoods, an area of town which was much too expensive for Murphy to b e close to anyone who lived there.

"What are the chances of Murphy having family or friends who live here?" asked Mel rhetorically.

"I'd put my money on him meeting up with Constantine."

"Well I'd say you're right, he's about to pull into Number 54 and Joe Frederick is standing outside the door."

"We've got them."

Murphy pulled into the yard of one of the biggest houses on the street, Number 54. Nate drove past and pulled over three houses down on the western side of 54. A minute late Mickey and Terry drove past and continued around the block before they pulled over on the eastern side of the street.

"Sierra Oscar 70 from 148. Murphy has just entered 54 Addison Drive, how do we proceed?"

"_Stay outside until backup arrives._"

The four officers looked on as Murphy was let through the door of 54 Addison Drive while they waited for backup.

* * *

Police sirens sounded in the distance. Frederick tensed up at the unwanted sound as it got louder and closer. However, he slightly relaxed his posture when the sirens died off far enough away that Frederick wasn't further alarmed. He remained unaware, as he stood by the door, of the officers who sat in their vehicles either side of the luxurious property.

Not three minutes later the flash of a white van in his peripheral vision when it turned the corner at the eastern end of the street caught Frederick's attention. He turned his head to look at the vehicle and quickly noticed the distinctive markings of a Metropolitan Police vehicle, lights still flashing, which sent the tall man into action.

Frederick turned and rushed through the front door. He was headed for the office just a short way down the hall which spurred off to the right from the main entryway. This was where Constantine had taken his guest to discus business.

Before he entered the office Frederick thought if he should knock or just walk straight in. He decided that time was of the essence and went for the latter. Frederick reached out for the door handle and entered the large office.

The side walls of the office were lined with bookshelves filled with books and various statues and artefacts. In front of the window clad rear wall sat a large mahogany desk which Constantine sat behind with Murphy in one of the two seats on the side closest to the door.

"Joe you know you're not to interrupt me during my meetings and stay outside."

"I know that boss but the cops are here and we need to go."

Constantine shot out of his chair and turned his attention to Murphy. "Were you followed here?"

"I-I don't think so."

Constantine hastily walked around the desk and exited the office, forgetting about his guest. Just as he got to the door to the kitchen the front door burst open. Constantine was out of sight of the officers that flooded through the door but that didn't give him much time to flee the property.

Stevie caught up to Constantine as he was just approaching the backdoor. "Police, stop!" The Detective Sergeant's words didn't deter the man, he just continued towards the door. Stevie grabbed a hold of Constantine and stopped him in his tracks and endeavoured to handcuff him but the older man was deceptively strong. He fought off Stevie's every attempt at restraining him and would have succeeded in getting away from her had Callum not walked into the room at that moment.

Upon seeing Stevie struggling to handcuff the man Callum quickly strode over to Stevie and helped her restrain Constantine. "Thanks," responded Stevie to Callum's help.

The sound of the other two suspects being read their rights resonated throughout the front end of the house. "Roberto Constantine, you are under arrest for the trafficking and prostitution of underage girls. You do not have to say anything but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you may later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence," Stevie's voice added to the others'.

* * *

Stevie walked over to the black Audi A8 that was parked in the large garage next to several other luxury cars. Eddie had just finished examining the interior of the vehicle.

"You look like you've found something Eddie."

"I sure have," Eddie's usual I-just-found-something-important smirk adorned his face. "Recent activity on the built-in Sat Nav shows repeated trips to 206 Ridgeway Road."

Stevie waited for Eddie to continue with anything else he had been able to find while she wrote down the address. "Thanks Eddie," she replied when he didn't continue.

Turning on her heel Stevie walked out of the garage and made her way over to Callum who stood next to one of the other uniform officers. She stopped next to the much taller Sergeant who was being informed by the older PC that the search of the property turned up nothing. The officer left several moments later leaving the two sergeants to discuss what they had been told about the case.

"We haven't found anything here, what do you say we call the DI and head back to the station?"

"I wouldn't get your hopes up just yet Callum. While Eddie was trolling through the Sat Nav he found repeated trips to one particular address," Stevie looked down at her notes. "206 Ridgeway Road. Could you run a check on that address?"

Callum pressed the button on his radio. "Sierra Oscar from 30. Can I hav a check on 206 Ridgeway Road."

"_30 from Sierra Oscar. The address is a former warehouse owned by Roberto Constantine. The warehouse was converted into an office five years ago and there have been reports in the last five months that it's been used as a brothel but investigations turned up have nothing._"

"All received."

Stevie pulled her mobile phone from her pocket and dialled the DI's number.

"Manson."

"Gov, the girls aren't being held here but they could be at the address we've just found."

"_Alright, bring in Murphy, Constantine and Frederick then head over to the warehouse."_

"Yes Gov."

* * *

**A/N: **And that's the ninth chapter I hope you enjoyed it, just one more to go and please review :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Indigo Hazard 93**

_**Chapter Ten**_

**Mistreated and Forgotten**

**Summary: **A distraught mother deals with her daughters kidnapping while a girl chases after a man wanted by the police. Neil/Grace.

**Pairings: **Neil/Grace.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Bill or its characters all original characters are my own.

**A/N:** Like usual I'm disappointed with the lack of reviews but thank you for reading. I apologise in advance for any errors.

* * *

The team of uniformed officers along with Stevie and Callum were now on their way to Ridgeway Road to search the warehouse.

"What do we know about this warehouse?" asked one of the uniformed officers from the back of the van.

"The warehouse is owned by Roberto Constantine, the recent history on the Sat Nav in the Audi has revealed that he travels there quite frequently," started Stevie.

"The warehouse was converted into an office five years ago and it is suspected of being a brothel with reports of numerous cars coming to and from the property on a daily basis, particularly at night," added Callum from the driver's seat of the van.

"So you think this might be where the girls are being held?" asked Mel.

"Yes we do," replied Stevie.

The remainder of the drive over to the converted warehouse on Ridgeway Road was filled with the usual banter amongst the officers of Sun Hill.

* * *

The main door to the warehouse burst open followed by the sound of standard issue Metropolitan Police boots on the ground. The officers walked down a short corridor that opened out into a darkly lit spacious open area with solid wood doors leading off into other rooms on the left and right walls.

"Police don't move!"

The three men who were sitting on the sofas in the room promptly stood up. They attempted to flee through the rear fire exit that was down the next corridor but were unsuccessful in their feeble attempt as they were swiftly apprehended by several officers.

The remainder of the officers continued to search the warehouse. Callum headed down the rear corridor. This corridor was shorter than the entrance corridor with just to doors branching off. One was the fire exit and the other, at the end of the corridor, was locked. The locked door was no match for the large build of Callum stone as he burst through it.

The four girls on the other side of the door jumped at the loud crack as the door was hurtled open and hit the wall. Acting upon instinct the girls huddled together, further into the far corner. "You're safe now." Callum turned out of the door way so he was looking back down the corridor. "Mel could you come down here!"

Callum stood aside as the short PC made her way down the corridor. Mel cautiously walked through the door and over to the girls. "It's okay, we're going to get you out of here." The girls nodded nervously. "Are there any other girls here?" One of the girls nodded in reply. "Okay, are they in the rooms out there?" Mel motioned to the direction she had come from. The same girl nodded again. "Let's get you out of here."

Mel helped the girls up and led them out of the room.

* * *

"Roberto Constantine, you've flown under our radar for far too long. How long has your underage prostitution ring been happening for?" questioned Neil.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I just rent out that warehouse. I don't know what happens there nor do I have anything to do with it."

"I didn't say anything about a warehouse but seeing as you mentioned it, why don't we talk about it. There's no official record of you renting out the warehouse, I'm inclined to believe the file so care to explain that."

"It isn't an official deal, no paper work, just something to help out a friend."

"Would this friend be Eden Murphy by any chance?"

"Yes you're correct, myself and Eden go way back he needed a place to rent out that was cheap and I could only oblige."

"Is there any way you could prove this deal you have going on?"

"My client has already answered that Detective Inspector."

"I'm now showing the suspect GL-9, one a photo of Eden Murphy entering your property on Addison Drive with this young woman who we found in the warehouse on Ridgeway Road and the other shows Murphy leaving an hour later without the young woman. Care to explain why you're left with the girl if you're not running the underage prostitution?"

"No comment."

"She looks what seventeen, what do you say Mickey?"

"Yeah she looks about seventeen."

"No comment."

* * *

Banksy pulled up outside of Murphy's house, he and Grace climbed out of the car. The two detectives walked up to the door of the dilapidated house. Grace removed the keys from the evidence bag. They had been sent to search Murphy's house after he had been taken into police custody.

Finding the correct key Grace inserted it into the lock and turned it clockwise. Grace turned the handle and the hinges creaked as the door opened to reveal the dark and bleak interior. The pair cautiously entered the property, not knowing what they would find.

"I'll take a look upstairs," said Grace who then walked further into the house in the direction of the stairs.

Grace placed her foot down on the first step of the carpet covered hardwood staircase. The creak of several stairs resonated upwards as she made her accent. With one final creak of the stairs Grace took in her surroundings as her feet landed on the landing.

Three doors stood two meters before her. The open one revealed the bathroom but the other two required Grace to open them. Taking the several steps towards the closest door she reached out for the doorhandle and turned it. The door wouldn't budge and there was movement on the other side. Grace looked down and saw the key that sat in the lock. She turned the key and tried to open the door again and was successful. The door swung open on its hinges and on the other side, huddled up against the wall, was Murphy's latest victim.

"It's okay, I'm a police officer," Grace pulled her warrant card out of her pocket. The frightened teenager looked at the ID and relaxed slightly. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Jen," she replied weakly.

"Jen have you been hurt at all?" The girl shook her head. "Okay, we're going to take you to the hospital anyway to have you checked over."

* * *

"We have evidence that proves your involvement in the underage prostitution ring run by Roberto Constantine. Our evidence proves that you have lured eight girls and taken seven of them," stated Terry.

"No comment."

"These girls were taken from their families and raped by numerous men on a daily basis. You were the one who put them in this situation, what do you have to say for yourself?" asked Smithy.

Murphy's eyes glanced down at the photos of the teenage girls that sat on the table that separated him from the two officers on the other side. "I don't know any of these girls."

"How about Jen Carr, she was found in your house?"

"She came to me I didn't take her," Murphy casually sat back in the chair and crossed his arms across his chest.

"She was found, by our colleagues, locked up in one of the upstairs bedrooms, she could barely talk because she was that scared. This leads me to believe that you kidnapped her," continued Terry.

"I admit I did meet up with her but she came with me willingly but I don't admit to taking the other girls."

"I'm now showing the suspect CE-2, photographs of the suspect and the victims," Terry laid the photos out on the table.

"You see this is where you and me don't agree," started Smithy. "These photographs here work against you they show that you took these girls against their will. From where you picked them up to your house to where you dropped them off, not once did they look like they were willingly going with you," anger began to seep its way into Smithy's voice but he quickly reigned it in.

"If I admit to taking the girls will they go easier on me?"

Both officers sat silently for several moments before Terry replied. "That's not up to us, it's all up to the CPS."

Murphy thought over his options and chose to cooperate with the two officers. "I did it because I needed the money. Mr Constantine offered me a thousand quid for every girl I brought to him. He told me to find the girls online. I only did what he told me to do."

* * *

The hospital staff had decided that it would be better if the girls stayed together at the hospital so they had put the girls in a sectioned off part of one of the wards.

"I'm sorry detective but I can't let you talk to most of the girls, they're in too fragile a state," said one of the nurses.

"Most of? Who can we talk to?"

"Her name's Penelope, her injuries suggest that she spent the least time there and she's the only one who has talked to us. I'll take you to her."

"Thank you." Stevie followed the nurse over to one of the beds in the sectioned off part of the ward.

"Penelope, this is Stevie Moss, she's a detective and she's here to talk to you."

"Okay," Penelope's voice was quiet and timid.

The nurse left the female detective with Penelope and went back to her duties.

"Penelope, I'm going to ask you a few questions, answer them as best as you can and if you can't that's okay," Penelope nodded in reply as Stevie sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"What do you remember from before you were taken to the place where we found you?"

"This man...he...I can't remember," the young girl rubbed her face with her hands.

"That's okay, how about I talk and you listen and add in when you can."

Penelope nodded, "Okay."

"You meet this girl online, someone who you can really relate to."

"Casey."

"Then the two of you started talking and eventually agreed to meet," Penelope nodded. "Which is when you find out that Casey isn't a teenage girl and you're now alone with this man, probably in a semi-secluded public place?"

"The northern side of Memorial Park."

"This man convinced you to go with him back to his place."

"He said th-that Casey was at him. I don't know why I agreed," Penelope was beginning to open up to Stevie more.

"He took you to his house, what happened while you were there?"

"He locked me in a room upstairs and he...only gave me food every couple of days. I was so hungry."

"How long were you locked up in that room for?"

"I think it was a week before he took me to this other man who took me to that...place."

"Can you describe the other man?"

"He's older and I think he's Italian."

"That's good. This next question might me hard for you to answer," Stevie paused for a moment. "Where you forced to do anything that you didn't want to while you were being held?"

"There where men, I don't know how many I lost count...we were told to please them...do whatever they wanted," tears pricked at Penelope's eyes. "The men they...they always wanted sex a-and they were always so rough...it hurt so much." The unshed tears fell from the young girl's eyes and sobs shook her small frame.

Stevie stayed next to the bed until Penelope calmed down. "I'm going to leave my card here with my number on it, if you need someone to talk to I'll be there. We're going to tell your parents that you're safe, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

Neil Manson sat across from Joe Frederick and his lawyer in the interview room.

"Before you start questioning my client I would like for it to be noted that my client is going against my advice and cooperating with the police."

"In what capacity are you employed by Roberto Constantine?"

"I am Mr Constantine's personal body guard. My job entails that protect my boss against attacks from his enemies and complete any task to which I am assigned."

"Is that what you actually do or is that what you've been told to tell us?"

"Yes it is. However, if I wanted to keep my job I had to be involved in Mr Constantine's more illegal activities."

"Illegal activities such as the prostitution of underage girls?"

"I was involved but I never hurt those girls, I only transported them to where I was told to. I would never hurt a girl, I have a daughter myself."

"So you're admitting your involvement in these activities?"

"Yes I am."

"And Constantine is the person running the underage brothel in the warehouse at Number 206 Ridgeway Road?"

"Yes he is."

* * *

Meanwhile in the soft interview room Grace was talking to Jen Carr, the girl found at Murphy's place.

"Jen, how did you meet Eden Murphy, the man whose house we found you in?"

"I met him online and I thought he was this girl, Casey."

"Was there any indication, while talking to them online, that the person that you were talking to wasn't who they said they were?"

"No, none at all which is why I believed them."

"Where did you agree to meet?"

"It was a secluded part of the Jasmine Allen, I was on my way to school. When I saw who it was that I had agreed to meet with I tried to leave but he stopped me. I was forced into his car and he took be back to his place."

"How long had you been there before we showed up?"

"I think it was about four days."

* * *

Mickey and Neil were back in the interview room interrogating Constantine.

"I just finished interviewing your body guard Joe Frederick and guess what he told us," started Neil.

"No comment."

"He confessed that you were running the underage prostitution. You told us that you weren't."

"No comment."

"We have Frederick's confession, the photographs linking you to the victims and statements from two of the victims," added Mickey.

"No comment."

"I think we have all the evidence we need," concluded Neil.

* * *

Grace knocked on the front door of the Reid residence. After several moments she was greeted by Julie.

"Grace, it's nice to see you."

"May I come in?"

"Of course," replied Julie as she stepped aside to let the detective in.

Julie led Grace into the living room where the two women both took a seat.

"Have you found Kensie?"

"Yes we have and she's safe."

"Oh thank God," tears of joy sprung into Julie's eyes. "Where is she? When can I see her?"

"All I can tell you is that she's safe, I'm sorry Julie I can't tell you where she is," replied Grace solemnly.

"W-Wha...Why not?"

"Kensie has asked that we not tell you where she is."

Julie's demeanour completely changed, "I would like it if you left now."

"Okay, if you still need to talk..."

"Just go."

Grace stood up from the couch and made her way back to the front door and out to the car.

The case was finally over and Grace couldn't help but feel guilty over not telling Julie Reid that her daughter didn't want to return home. However, those thoughts soon left her mind as her mobile phone rang and Neil's name flashed up on the screen. "Hey."

"_Hey, now I believe the others are going to the pub after shift, so diner tonight at that nice restaurant near your place?_"

"Sounds good."

* * *

**A/N: **This isn't exactly how I wanted the final chapter to turn out but it's probably as good as I'm going to get it. Thank you to everyone who has read this story and an even bigger thank you to those of you who took the time out to review :)


End file.
